stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad
OP Waarom in de Oude Wijk? In het Centrum stond al een universiteitsgebouw klaar. + Ik wil wel meehelpen, het lijkt me een tof intiatief (je kunt informatie halen uit Wikiveristy). 3 mei 2007 16:34 (UTC) :Pfff... jij hebt geschiedenis al :-) 3 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) ::Sorry ;-) 3 mei 2007 17:05 (UTC) Zeg Dimitri, je hebt zo'n raar vak? Zo'n vak heb ik nog nooit gehoord op school ;-) 3 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) :'t Is dan ook de unief e :d Daar mag alles :) 3 mei 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::Lol... Nu moeten we nog reclame maken voor inschrijvingen. Ik ga mezelf ook inschrijven op een aantal cursussen om mezelf wat te verrijken. ;-) 3 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) VU Jullie realiseren jullie wel dat Vrije Universiteit een Christelijke connotatie heeft? De naam is wellicht ietwat misleidend, maar dit gaat in werkelijkheid over protestants-christelijke scholen. Migdejong 20 mei 2007 11:04 (UTC) :In Nederland mss, maar in België betekent het (denkik) toch zonder vaste godsdienst ofzoiets. 20 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) ::Dimitri heeft gelijk. Anders heet het bvb. een 'Katholieke Universiteit', zoals in Leuven (België). :-) 21 mei 2007 15:28 (UTC) :::Wel, dat maakt het er niet duidelijker op natuurlijk. Onze Vu is toch wel degelijk christelijk, net als in Duitsland. De Vlamingen kennen natuurlijk überhaupt geen hervormde of gereformeerde scholen, dus ja, dan krijg je dat. Voor de Nederlanders zal dit heel raar overkomen. Migdejong 25 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::::Tja, mss kan Regaliorum dit dan wel eens duidelijk op de pagina vermelden. 25 mei 2007 15:04 (UTC) Ministerie van Onderwijs aan: Universiteit van Wikistad van: Ministerie van Onderwijs Beste Universiteit, Naar aanleiding van de optichting van de onderwijsraad wordt er U gevraagd kandidaten voor te dragen voor de volgende functies: * Rector → in orde. * Leerkracht 1 * Leerkracht 2 Dit kan op de volgende plaats: Ministerie van Onderwijs :Vriendelijke groeten, de minister. Jeffersonian Architecture Ik hou van die bouwstijl en ben er serieus verliefd op :) Een knuffel voor wie het had bedacht :> --Moriad 10 jul 2007 19:14 (UTC) :'t Was oorspronkelijk een idee van Joeri, en mooi he. Ik ben er ook zo dol op. Vannacht vertrek ik naar de VS, en ik wil wel nog enkele foto's van zo gebouwen meebrengen, en uploaden. 11 jul 2007 07:52 (UTC) ::Helaas zijn er niet zo veel in exact deze stijl gebouwd. Je hebt de Univ. van Viginia, jefferson's huis en nog 2 of 3 andere volgensmij :( Maar doe je best en vind ze!! :> --Moriad 11 jul 2007 10:59 (UTC) UZ Aangezien er een tekort is aan ziekenhuizen kunnen enkele universiteiten Universitaire Ziekenhuizen oprichten. Ik hoop dat deze universiteit, de actiefste van al, het voortouw zal nemen. 6 aug 2007 12:42 (UTC) :Zeker mijn beste. Zin om die op te richten? (Niet in de OW, neem een andere Wikistadse) 6 aug 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::Zin zeker, maar de uitwerking zal niet al te best zijn :-S 6 aug 2007 13:25 (UTC) :::Ach, kvertrouw der op :D doedubestmaar :) 6 aug 2007 13:36 (UTC) Cafetaria Dit is het archief van de cafetaria van de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad. Slogan Aangezien elke universiteit over een slogan beschikt, moeten ook wij er één vinden. Je kunt er altijd ééntje voordragen of gewoon stemmen. status: GESLOTEN ~ uitkomst: Cogito ergo sum # Ego Mundi Civis (Ik ben een wereldburger) ## Ik vind dit mooi bij het thema van een 'vrije' en 'open' universiteit passen. ## Maar mss beter Wij zijn wereldburgers? 3 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) ## Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC) ## 6 mei 2007 20:57 (UTC) # Cogito Ergo Sum (Ik denk, dus ik ben) 3 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ## 4 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) ## Regaliorum 6 mei 2007 13:29 (UTC) ## 6 mei 2007 13:35 (UTC) ## Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC) # Sapere Aude (Durf te denken) ## Ik heb dit dan ook zelf voorgedragen 4 mei 2007 13:35 (UTC) ##INDIEN het gelijknamige tijdschrift hét tijdschrift van de VUW wordt, óf het tijdschrift een andere naam krijgt ben ik 4 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) ## Sorry Vercingetorix, maar Dimi heeft gelijk en ik ben niet van plan het tijdschrift hier bij te betrekken.Regaliorum 6 mei 2007 13:29 (UTC) ## Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC) ## 6 mei 2007 20:57 (UTC) Rector status: GESLOTEN ~ uitkomst: # Regaliorum Regaliorum 6 mei 2007 14:02 (UTC) ## Ik zou heel graag rector worden van de universiteit, maar vind dat hier toch over gestemd moet worden. Regaliorum 6 mei 2007 14:02 (UTC) ## 9 mei 2007 13:33 (UTC) ## 9 mei 2007 15:10 (UTC) We hebben hier tenslotte een echte filosoof in ons midden :D ##:Ik zou me ook wel een filosoof kunnen noemen :p 10 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ##::Ik ben meer wereldlijk ingesteld... 10 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) ## Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) Om het af te ronden, ik denk dat een stemming niet echt nodig was. Logo Momenteel is de stemming nog GESLOTEN, maar je kunt wel al iets voordragen. # 60px 19 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ## Bij gebrek aan iets beters... 19 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ## Idem + euh, vanwaar ken ik die vorm toch?? geen idee?! 19 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC) ## Waarom niet een V.U.L. als Vrije Universiteit Libertas ? 25px Aesopus 23 jun 2007 12:14 (UTC) ###Je zegt toch ook niet Vrij universiteit België. Het moet van de stad zijn. 23 jun 2007 12:21 (UTC) ## 23 jun 2007 12:21 (UTC) # ... Verbouwingen en uitbreiding Wat vinden jullie van de uitbreiding van de VUW? Een bib, archief en tweede campus. Binnenkort wordt ons UZ Wikistad ook afgewerkt. Opninies? 7 aug 2007 19:59 (UTC) Jiddish Ik vroeg me af of we een cursus Jiddish kunnen invoeren. Aangezien dit een Germaanse taal is ligt dit toch niet zo ver van het Nederlands. Wie er meer wil over te weten komen, http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jiddisch. 18px Aesopus 10 aug 2007 14:05 (UTC) :Invoeren? Bedoel je een cursus geven? Dat mag je gewoon doen hoor. Wil jij dat doen, dan maak ik je een auditorium klaar. 10 aug 2007 14:19 (UTC) ::Ik een cursus Jiddish geven ? Neen, ik zou een cursus willen volgen. Misschien, als je een auditorium klaarmaakt dat er iemand komt opdagen om les te geven. 18px Aesopus 11 aug 2007 13:04 (UTC) :::Njah, zo gaat het niet echt. Als er iemand wil geven, zal die het wel vragen. 11 aug 2007 19:18 (UTC) ::::He Dimitri zullen we samen Libertaanse geschiedenis gaan geven? 13 aug 2007 18:58 (UTC) :::::Twee professoren? 14 aug 2007 06:40 (UTC) :::::Goed idee, maar ik ben er nog met een bezig die ik maar niet af krijg. Ken jij wat af van de Amerikaanse geschiedenis? 14 aug 2007 06:41 (UTC) Les geven geneeskunde Ik wil graag les geven bij geneeskunde, kan dat? Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 10:13 (UTC) :Je bent een aapje dus je mag het niet PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 12:58 (UTC) Spreuk Spreken jullie keukenlatijn? Cogito ergo sum. Ik denk na dus ik ben? Met alle respect hoor, maar dit slaat nergens op | CartoonistHenning mei 21, 2010 19:14 (UTC) :As Kierkegaard pointed out, the 'cogito' already pre-supposes the existence of 'I', so your criticism is founded. mei 22, 2010 08:27 (UTC) ::Ik spreek Nederlands hoor ;-) Ik heb het niet zozeer op die eerste persoon enkelvoud, maar ik heb het eerder over de inhoud van de spreuk zelf. Ik denk na, dus ik ben. Maar wat ben ik dan? CartoonistHenning mei 22, 2010 18:06 (UTC) :::Wie spreekt hier nu keukenlatijn? Iedereen weet dat een fatsoenlijke vertalen van deze regel Ik denk, dus ik besta is. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 22, 2010 18:21 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad, het is 'zijn' in de zin van 'existeren', bestaan dus. Toch klopt de logica die hier gebruikt wordt niet meer, sinds de tijd van Descartes zijn de standaarden voor logische gevolgtrekking enigszins opgevoerd. Sorry voor het Engels, een gewoonte. mei 23, 2010 10:43 (UTC) :::::Bestaan = OK. Zo had ik het niet gezien. Ik volg nu al vijf jaar Latijn, dus ik ben nogal sceptisch in zo'n dingen ;-) CartoonistHenning mei 23, 2010 12:58 (UTC) ::::As for always speaking English; thats a bad habit. BastardRoyale mei 24, 2010 14:56 (UTC) :::::I can't help it, I do most of my thinking in English. Maybe some sort of trauma resulting from too much academic publications... beware of English publications, they will take over your mind! mei 24, 2010 20:13 (UTC) left|250px (actually Gebruiker:Horton11)